


Beginnings

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, mentions of Ron/Sammy/Jack, minimal dialogue, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20984147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: Then there were silent days between the two of them, Sammy and him sharing a six pack of beer and then later on in the year, sharing some homemade hot cider Ron made every year. They sat in a comfortable silence at the end of the dock with one another, Sammy gathering up the courage up down the road to lean his shoulder against Ron’s, then even later, to rest his head there as well.





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write some simple Ron/Sammy stuff because I've been thinking about it for a while now. Thinking about them together before everyone getting Jack back and how they'd be together. Will probably write some more stuff about the three of them together down the road because I like that idea as well

Ron could count on one hand the amount of relationships he’s been in, in his entire life. There were two. The first was when he was at summer camp one year between his 16th and 17th birthday and him and the other boy would hide away when they could get a moment together, trading shy kisses between one another, giddy with nervous butterflies at both of their first relationships. But that’s all that one was, a summer romance that Ron still loved to think about in his daydreams. They didn’t hide away because they were ashamed, they were nervous yes, but in general they weren’t allowed to do things like that while there. But they knew all other kids snuck off for some kisses in the woods, so that didn’t stop either of them.

The second was when he was at trade school and it was a guy from the college near his school, he was studying to be a doctor, and Ron knew he would be one day. The guy was nice and handsome, Ron thought he was a little out of his league but the guy thought the same about Ron. It was a lovely two and a half year relationship that was mutually broken off, Ron focusing on helping his parents back home while also dealing with school at the same time, his boyfriend having to deal with school work and the pressure of it all. They remained friends for years free that until the man went off to medical school and the letters and calls tapered off as naturally as they could. It was bittersweet and Ron still holds that man close to his heart as well.

But now he was laying in bed, looking over at the other body in his bed, curled up and buried under two thick blankets to keep off the chill Ron keeps over his bedroom. Ron rolls over and wraps an arm around the body, pressing close enough to press a kiss on the side of Sammy Stevens temple, before getting out of bed as slowly as possible to wake up for the morning, going to the kitchen and making a pot of coffee and preparing the shop for the day. He showers, brushes his teeth, and makes a simple breakfast, something that Sammy would hopefully like as well.

This was the first time the other man spent the night, coming to his place unannounced saying something about how Emily was over and Lily was out with Katie, and that he needed some peace and quiet, and that he knew he’d get that with Ron. No one really knew they were together, not that either of them had said anything to the other about what all this was. It started out with just the two spending time with one another, talking about things going on. Then Sammy got more personal about things, telling him more about Jack and all that was going on, about how much he missed the other man, but also how his heart hurt each time he thought about the other man. On one hand it was a good feeling, thinking about the past and the good times he and Jack had. Then on the other hand, he was thinking about the future if they never got Jack back, and he hated when those thoughts crept up on his mind, because he didn’t want to think about that. But there were some days where realistically, Jack just might never come back.

So Sammy told Ron all this, and Ron told Sammy about his own past loves and heartbreaks, telling dumb stories about his childhood to make Sammy feel a little better, to distract him. Ron tells him of the time he and his second boyfriend snuck off their respective campuses and spent the day in a kind of run down arcade together then seeing a shitty horror movie together before parting ways very late that night after sharing one too many kisses in the car between them.

“No such thing.” Sammy had said with a chuckle, propping his legs up over Ron’s lap, smiling at the man.

“You got me there.” Ron says with a soft laugh, putting a hand on Sammy’s ankle and rubbing his thumb against the bone on the side.

Then there were silent days between the two of them, Sammy and him sharing a six pack of beer and then later on in the year, sharing some homemade hot cider Ron made every year. They sat in a comfortable silence at the end of the dock with one another, Sammy gathering up the courage up down the road to lean his shoulder against Ron’s, then even later, to rest his head there as well.

They kissed for the first time in one of these similar moments, but this time they were inside Ron’s little home that was built onto the bait and tackle shop, it was small but Sammy liked how cozy it was. How warm it always seemed to be and had a faint smell of pine and the scent of what it was like after it rained. It was a smell he now couldn’t stop matching it to Ron and he loved it a lot.

Sammy felt a little guilty at first, about his little crush on Ron, but then as time went on he grew confidence in the crush. He was moving on from Jack, but not fully, he still loved the other man more than anything, but he had enough room in his heart for Ron as well, so much room. Sammy also thought about the future and how if they did save Jack, how if he was with Ron, what would happen then? Like he said, he had enough room in his heart for both, and he knew Jack would love Ron like he did, and how Ron seemed to already love what he heard about Jack. Would the three be able to be together? That was possible. It wasn’t a terrible thought, and Sammy was actually pretty into the idea of all three of them being together. Damn. That would be a long conversation. But that would have to wait.

But for now he made sure to let Ron know how he felt that night, before he lost the courage he had been gaining for the past half a day. So as he watches Ron from the living room sofa, watching the other man fix another two mugs of cider for them both, this time non alcoholic. Sammy then stood and walked over to the other man, put a hand on his arm and smiled a bit when Ron looked at him, bright eyes and a shaggy beard with that little cheesy grin underneath showing off wonderfully. So Sammy kissed him, standing up a bit on his toes to do so, pressing his mouth firmly against Ron’s mouth, other hand pressed against Ron’s cheek.

Ron had gently set down the mugs and pulled Sammy against him, one hand on the small of his back, and the other pressed into the thick mass of hair on his head. He kissed back and pressed Sammy against the counter and smiled when Sammy laughed a bit into his mouth.

They moved to the couch for a little bit, soft music from Ron’s ancient record player filling the silence as they kissed one another for a while, then Sammy told him that he had to go, a small sad smile on his face. They parted with another few kisses shared between the two of them and Ron went to bed feeling like he was young again, happy and light as a feather. Sammy went to bed feeling the same way, trying hard to ignore Ben’s poking about why he seemed so happy.

  
“You could have woken me up.” Comes a grumbling voice from behind him, and Ron turns to see Sammy standing in the doorway of Ron’s little bedroom, wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants and nothing else, looking a little grumpy with tangled hair framing his face.

“You looked too damn comfortable to wake up, looked like you were all warm and shit under the blankets.” Ron comments, taking pans off the stove before filling two plates with some eggs, bacon, and fried potatoes and onions.

“Was warmer when you were still in bed, you’re like a damn space heater.” Sammy grumbles and presses his bare chest and stomach against Ron’s side, shoving his head against the other man's neck, looking like he’s ready to fall back to sleep right there. Ron chuckles and runs his hands up and down Sammy’s back, pressing a kiss against his cheek before sitting the man down on a chair in the kitchen, serving his food up. Sammy slouches a bit, his tummy showing more obvious rolls as he does, Ron giving him a little grin and pinches his side at the sight.

Sammy yelps and does the same back to Ron and there’s a little lazy wrestle in the kitchen between the two of them and Sammy ended up kissing all over Ron’s face before sitting back down and shoveling food into his face so he can’t be distracted by Ron again.

They clean up together after that, Sammy getting dressed into something so he can head back to his place to clean up and get a little more sleep for the show tonight like usual.

“I had a nice night last night.” Sammy tells Ron after pulling away from a few kisses. “I really want to do that again in the future.”

“We’ll you’re always welcome, no matter what handsome.” Ron kisses him again, not able to help himself, it was always nice. Sammy smiles at him and gives him one more kiss before heading out.

“Good, because next time all this happens again, I’m absolutely coming over.” Sammy waves to him and Ron waves back as Sammy walks up and out of sight from the front of the shop, Ron taking a moment to lean against the doorframe and smile to himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> If yall wanna request little inbox ficlets I do those over on my tumblr @transjonmartin! <3


End file.
